And Then There Was You
by Nikkisixx41
Summary: Dolph Ziggler, The ShowOff, was just getting over loosing the woman he loved to Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins), so the furthest thing from his mind was a new love and in walks Trina...its time for the main event..,
1. Chapter 1

Dolph sat at the gym, he was tired of tweeting and seeing all the lovie dovie post from Triana and Seth, he was officially over all of it. Nikki approached him twice backstage, but he ignored her, he didn't want to hear anything she had to say, he didn't hate her because it takes two to tango, but he felt as if she had been the biggest part in him loosing his love.

Walking around from set to set he began to lift weights, and with every lift he saw himself with Triana and eventually not even the music in his ear could block out his feelings. Sipping on his water he looked in the mirror at himself and just shook his head.

"Get your thoughts together Nick, its over." He mumbled to himself.

As he looked he saw a young woman walking in with a bag. Her chocolate complexion reminded him of his co-worker Naomi. Her shape was actually sexy to him, and he watched her, without watching her. She walked up to members desk. Dolph drank more water as he observed her.

* * *

Trina saw him as soon as she walked in, at first she thought it was her imagination, what the hell was Dolph Ziggler doing at the gym she worked out at. She ignored the fact that he was there, Dolph or no Dolph she was working out today.

Since having her two boys she felt like she had gained weight, even though everyone had told her she was fine. She wasn't happy so she made it her goal to work out at least twice a week, but today at work she was feeling extra energy so before going home she decided to go work out.

She put in her headphones, turned on some Metallica and began her climb on the stair master. Was he watching her? Why did it look like he was watching her? He was NOT watching her…or was he.

* * *

Dolph made his way over to the treadmill that was stationed in front of the stair master that Trina was on. He took off his shirt, and began his run. His music blaring, he watched the woman in front of him. She saw him, and she knew who he was, he could tell by the look of surprise on her face. He noticed everything about a person. Their facial expression always told him what he needed to know. So he focused on her while running.

He wondered what she felt like, was she as soft as he though she was. He didn't mean to watch her, it was just instant. Then he remembered her. He remembered her tweeting him. So he tweeted out

In this gym working out hard, and seeing something in front of me that I want, hummm #challenge

* * *

Trinas phone dinged as she looked at her twitter line. Dolph's tweets always came to her phone, once she read his post she laughed, and he knew she had read it because she favored it. She looked directly at him and he stopped running.

Smiling he cut the machine off and headed towards her, her heart began to pound loudly in her ears and she knew it wasn't from the exercise, but from the knowledge that he was heading towards he. Dolph stood behind her for a second and just watched as her thighs and calves flexed. For some reason he loves to watch women work out.

Trina knew he was there, she could feel him close to her, but she focused on her workout and her music so she would not stumble and loose her breath. She saw a pair of hands cover hers and her breath became overly ragged. He's behind me oh shit he is behind me dammit her mind screamed. Her muscles tensed and she started to fumble. One of her headphone popped out, and he whispered in her ear.

"You want to burn more calories when do the walk use your calf muscles more, stand on your tip toes and use the strength to push your body to the extreme'

"Is that what you do?"

"What?"

"push your body to the max"

"I could take that several ways, but I am trying to be good, so yeah, that's what I do I push myself."

"Good, so do I."

"You look like you do to." He whispered as his hands ran down her thighs to her calf's. "Your calf muscles are so hard. I like that."

"Dolph, are you trying to feel me up?"

"Now what would give you that idea, I am just admiring hard work in progress."

"Well does that hard work include your hand being on my ass?" Trina said with a smile

"Oh, " Dolph said with a hearty laugh "I didn't even know mg hand was there, J apologize."

"Your apologizing but your hand is still on my ass." She said as she removed his hand.

"Damn, guess it just felt too good, so you follow me on twitter, I remember you, well I have seen your tweets."

"Really now?," she said as she turned off her music and stopped her exercising "so, you have seen my tweets, favored my tweets and responded to my tweets, but I tell you to slide to the DM's and you ignore it, your lame Dolph."

* * *

Trina got off of the stair master and walked towards the weights. Dolph watched her with a smile. He strolled slowly behind her as she began lifting. She had taken two 10 pound weights and began lifting as evanescence my immortal. Her mind was so focused that Dolph stood in the corner and watched her, in the mirror before her she watched him standing behind her. Shirtless, chest still heaving from running, his hair a mixture of brown and blonde hanging loosely past his shoulders.

Everything in her wanted to turn around and jump him, straddle him and ride him in the middle of that gym, but she ignored her inner desires and continued to focus. He began walking towards her, and the sound in her ear started again. Reaching down he placed his hands on her shoulders and ran them slowly down to the weights that she held.

"Hold them steady, now bend slowly, don't strain your arms, but feel the stretch."

Her mind was actually reeling right now, but she held her composure as he held her hands and continued to help her. She breathed heavily as the weights did their job. Watching him in the mirror he looked at her as intensely as she did him. The tension did something to Trina and she had to go.

Slamming the weights down she looked at him in the mirror, time seemed really slow at this moment and the both of them were not going to allow the other to gain control so they both stood firm.

"I have to get home, thanks for the help Mr. Showoff"

Grabbing her bag she headed to the showers. Dolph planned on leaving, but not without her number and not without a date. So as Trina came from the back he was right there,

"So you going to give me your number?"

"Nah, you had more than enough time to get my number…remember slide in my DM's"

"I mean I already have your number, just wanted to know when was a good time to call."

At that moment Trina's phone rang and she looked at it and smiled as Dolph stood there his phone up to her ear. *Yes" she said as she looked in his eyes.

"Hi, this is Nick, I'm known to the world as Dolph Ziggler, want to hang out."

"Why should I!"

"Because chocolate is my favorite treat."


	2. The Chase

_**Short chapter leading to the beginning of their relationship ...enjoy**_

Daily Trina's phone would ring, or a text would come through, from Dolph's phone, and daily she would send him to voicemail. She would watch his tweets that he would post and would smile to herself about them. In her mind she thought that this was honestly a game to him, especially after seeing the break up tweets. She refused to be his rebound or his fling.

As her phone vibrated she sat holding her youngest son as they watched Monday Night Raw. Seth Rollins had just come out and her oldest son stood in front if the television swinging at the TV as Dean Ambrose cane out.

"He is ugly mommy, Seth is gonna beat his but." Sticking his tongue at the tv he repeated to the wrestling star "You ugly…Seth is gonna get you"

"Boy sit down and watch tv, before I send your behind to bed."

Her youngest son looked up at her and smiled a bright smile and then looked his brother and balled up his fist and made a mean face "Cena!" he yelled an Trina busted out laughing as her phone buzzed again, this time she picked it up and read the text that had come through

 _Hey Ms. Workout lady. I am about to come out in about 30 minuets, what's say we make a bet. If I win this next match. You let me come by and pick you up for lunch tomorrow. No strings attached, no illegal touching, just a nice lunch_

 _Who are you facing Dolph?_

 _Its Nick and John Cena_

 _Ok Nick so if you lose what do I get_

 _Anything you want, but I am going to win, I always win…come on you have been avoiding me for over a week. I don't even know your real name, what harm can one lunch date cause?_

 _Lol your right I have,I am not a rebound, and I saw you just list some girl to Seth so that has made me really cautious of you…that is a suspect move and a rebound move._

 _Ms. Workout lady Nicky does not just date random women, you caught my eye I approached you because I wanted to, not because I needed to. I like you and want to get to know you. That's all._

 _So your not trying to fuck me then_

 _Ms. Workout lady, if that was what I wanted initially I would have approached you another way, hadn't thought about that…but now that you mention it, that ass was kind of tight…damn_

 _Lololol, and the name is Trina_

 _Well I will be damn, I think I just moved from first base to home base in less that 10 minuets. Are you watching Raw_

 _Yes, me and my boys are watching it now_

 _Ok I am going to send you something on camera…gotta go its showtime_

As Trina texted him ok, Dolph's music hit, and as he began coming down the ramp he did his normal moves, then looked directly in the camera and said "This win is for you Trina."and winked. Trina laughed so hard and her oldest looked back at her with confusion saying "mommie why did that Ziggler man say your name?" Trina gave him an I don't know look….as John Cenas music hit, her baby boy looked up at her again balled up his fist and yelled again "Cena!".

Trina watched the match silently. Smiling to herself every time Cena almost pinned him, Dolph did what he did best though. After fighting for seemed like forever, Dolph did a zig zag on Cena and that was the end of the match. As he left the ring he once again walked over to the camera and smiled "12 should be good right, yeah 12 it is."

Instead of a text this time the phone rang, and Trina picked up laughing

"you are crazy Doll…I mean Nick"

"I take it you saw my presentation, so I will see you at 12 at the restaurant next door to the gym we met at."

"Wait your going to fly back here just to take me to lunch."

"Yep, when I want something I go for it.

"You don't even know me, how can you say you want me."

"That, right there is why I want you. I see your tweets all the time, and like me you have no filter., I like that. Your not afraid to say how you feel..that turns me on."

Blushing she told him goodnight and she would see him tomorrow


	3. Stolen Glances

Trina was at work, her phone had not buzzed or rang since the night before. She wanted to act as if it wasn't an issue, but it was. She tried not to psyche herself up, just in case. Through out her morning she wondered if he was the asshole so many made him out to be including herself.

There were times she favored his tweets, there were times he pissed her off with some of the things he would say, sometimes he would make her laugh. There were so many different angles to him. Her calls came in and so did the complaints, she was son tired today, with school, work and the boys she was just dragging and waiting for this call or text was not helping in anyway.

This morning she had really thought about what she was going to wear, just in case, Nick really did what he said he would. At first she was going to dress up, but she chose something modest, a black skirt that came right above her knee with a pair of black heels and a red shirt that clung in the right areas and hung loosely around her hips. Her lips wore just gloss and her earrings and bracelet were red to match her shirt.

When she walked into work she was confident he wasn't coming, so sitting here now she knew she was right. As her phone buzzed a call came through on her line, as the customer complained in her ear she read:

 _Trina I'm sorry had a last minute signing couldn't get away, but there is something on its way to your job, yes I known where you work and I even knew your name already,the guy at the gym is a friend of mine. If I can steal some of your time tonight I would like to take you out to dinner if that is ok, I will pick you up at 9. If its ok just text back yes…I I don't hear from you again i do apologize, it's the life I lead Vince says go I have to… xoxox Nick_

Trina felt a slight bit if disappointment, and honestly didn't believe him until she saw the picture he posted on twitter with the following under it Sometimes things can really interfere with lunch, but I hope dinner goes better,

Behind him was a huge banner with his name in it, and beside him was Diva Naomi, Jimmy and Jey Uso and Wade Barrett, so she knew he was telling the truth. As another call came in a young man came into the office with a bouquet of mixed white and red roses and to it a small box of mixed chocolate candy was attached.

The receptionists looked back at Trina and motioned for her, and she smiled as sh walked to the front. The young man looked at her beaming. "Ma'am the guy said to personally say to you he told you that chocolate was and is still his personal favorite snack." Trina laughed so hard that the young man thought he had actually said a joke. "Thank you" she said as she took the flowers and candy.

Taking the beautiful assortment to her desk she took a picture and tweeted. I can't help but say yes to something this beautiful. Which she saw Nick favored and it made her smile. She never saw herself in this position, especially with all the hate that ensued when he would respond to her on twitter, it wasn't like she intentionally made him do it, but after a period of time the hate just rolled off off of her and she cared none.

She went through her day working and texted her sister to see if she could watch the boys for her tonight which of course she said yes. She had told 5 people that she trusted about what had happened at the gym and her sister was the first one. They both had a serious love for wrestling and so this was one awesome ride that was being taken. As she got home, she cleaned up,band got the boys things ready for the next day, she knew she would probably be getting in late, so the boys would be spending the night with auntie for the evening. The flowers she left on her desk for the haters at her job, including her manager. Who walked by with interest when she saw them.

She picked out another skirt to west, this time another black skirt but this one was a tad bit shorter and a pink top that clung nicely to show her full shape. She had everything that matched and so jumped in the shower. Little did she know her phone was ringing back to back because Dolph needed her address. She thought he would tell her where to meet him. Jumping out of the shower she answered quickly.

"Yes," she said not looking at the phone

"I need your address Ms. Workout Lady."

Smiling to herself she gave him the address and told him she was jumping in the shower, there was a key in the mailbox outside he could come in and would have to wait, which was fine with him.

"I can not believe this shit is really happening." She said to herself as she got in the shower. "Damn"

* * *

Dolph was somewhat private as an individual, his life out of WWE was exactly that, his life, his time. So although he would post funny comments, snide remarks and even go back and forth with fans, his home life, who he was dating and etc was kept as is.

So when he saw Trina at the gym that day at the gym, he knew he had seen her somewhere. It wasn't until he saw her tweet that he sent his own. He had seen all of the tweets over the past few months and thought they were cute, but this one made him take notice.

Didn't realize he was this handsome in person girls…911 911 talk me down, talk me down

That tweet came from her right before he sent out his about seeing her in front of him. He really wasn't expecting a no from her or for her to ignore him, which made him even more interested. The thrill of the chase he thought, primal instincts, after their meeting he went back through the tweets that she had sent and laughed…at the interaction between her and her friends and the things that were said. He never replied due to his private nature, but he saw every tweet, every interaction, and kept it to himself.

Now driving to her place he literally had to laugh at himself, because he wasn't one to go this far. Yet he was secretly attracted to her. The thing most women didn't know about him was, he didn't really go after women, and he was awkward around them, he liked joking because it opened them up, and gave him some time to get comfortable, but just blindly walking up to someone…not his style, but since he had been made into the image of a playboy, why not capitalize on it. So he did.

The close he got to her house, the more his hand drummed on the steering wheel. Driving up in her driveway, all of the lights were on, good sign at least she wasn't trying to seduce him. He thought smiling to himself. Taking the key out of the mailbox he shook the key chain that had a Motley Crew symbol on it and he smiled. "Rock on Trina" he said

Walking in he smelled not only a sweet smell of berries but the most unique smelling perfume he had ever smelled. He could see her shadow moving around in her room through her cracked door. He stood back and watched her silently as she ran around from spot to spot in a towel that she wore. Her thighs a beautiful shade of brown, not to thick, not to thin but just right. He remembered the way she felt and his eyebrow raised. Walking silently he sat down, and waited. Trina ran outside of her room to get her ring off of the kitchen table and as she looked to the side, there he sat…dressed in a tuxedo jacket a light pink top and a pair of jeans. She smiled to herself at how cute he was, forgetting all she had on was a towel. "You look cute."

"So do you." He said smiling as he looked down the length of the towel

"Oh crap," she said smiling "don't get any ideas, I will be out in a minute."

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was silent at first as both tried to figure out what to say to each other.

"So tell me about yourself Trina."

"What did you want to know."

"Whatever you think I should know."

"Well, let's see. Single, mother of two, I'm going to school right now, as you know I love wrestling. So do my sons. I am not complicated, just don't bore me, keep it interesting and you got me."

"Ok and how does one do that." He said as his hand covered hers

"Keep me interested in all ways, in the relationship, in the conversation and in the bedroom…don't be overbearing because I am a dominant person. I haven't met many who can dominate me."

"is that because you don't allow them to?"

"Kind of, I mean why should I?"

"I mean, sometimes you have to make small adjustments, I mean if we were in a relationship I would let you dominate me as long as you let me do the same at times."

"you are so freaky"

"you have no idea Trina, none at all."

* * *

Trina and Dolph had a great night, they talked and enjoyed each other. She found out a loot if things about him that impressed her, like his closeness to his family and some of Hus quirks. He hadnt had this good of a time on a date in a long time. They weren't ready for the date to end, so they went to a local bar and sat there and talked..Dolph drank gin and tonic and Trina sipped on a long island iced tea.

"Do you mind if I crash on your couch I can not drive like this"

"Sure but don't try anything."

"I won't I promise to be a gentleman."

The bartender allowed him to park his car behind a gated area they allowed patrons to store their car in for the night. As he called a cab for them.

As they entered her apartment he flopped down on the couch and started to drift off, Trina sat beside him on the other end of the couch and Dolph opened his arms and beckoned her to him,and she laid on him quietly.

"Nicky."

"Yeah."

"Thank you I had a great time, a really great time."

"Good, can we seal this date with a kiss?"

Trina looked at him quietly and he smiled at her. Leaning forward she kissed him softly. Dolph mouth covered hers and took her completely. His tongue danced upon her lips and she felt heat begin to rise from the bottom of her stomach to the top of her head. Dolph began to get hard and his hands began to roam upon her. Touching her hips he felt as if he was floating. He wanted to taste her so bad, but not now…not tonight.

Dolph broke the kiss and looked into Trina's eyes. "I want you, now, but I don't want to spoil tonight,the time will come."

"I know Nicky, I know."

Sleep made them both surrender and the next morning Dolph left her sleeping as he caught a cab to his car. As he drove to Atlanta to his next show his phone rang.

"Hi."

"Hi, you didn't let say goodbye."

"Yeah I did, look on your dresser, I left you something."

She got up and on the dresser there was the rose that he gave her the night before, and under it a note

 _I had a night that I haven't had in a long time, thank you….I will see you in a few days at RAW, bring the boys they will love it._

In the note were three tickets by the ring.

"Thank you baby, see you then."

Trina smiled and hung up with the biggest smile and Dolph drove mind focused on his Twitter crush.


	4. The Game Begins

Trina and Dolph began a slight courtship, they went out on dates and he became a permanent fixture in her space for weeks. Trina slowly began trusting him, until a text came to her phone.

Work that day was insane, she was actually used to the customers complaining, but today for some reason the calls were overboard. It seemed as if she was getting the worst calls ever. As she was on the phone with a particularly annoying customer, her phone began vibrating. She looked at it and saw it was Dolph, and sent the call to voicemail. She texted that she would call him after she got off of work and put her phone back down so she could focus. Her phone vibrated again with another call and she did the same thing. As she began to focus again her phone vibrated again and she became worried. Putting the customer on hold she spoke into the phone that she was working so let her finish this call.

As the call ended she picked up her phone and walked into the bathroom.

"Yes, Nick what's wrong?"

"Who is this?" a female voice responded

Trina froze in her tracks and looked at her phone closely, making sure she did not get the number wrong. She frowned her face up and smiled a devilish smile as she responded.

"This is Trina, and who is this calling my phone?"

"This is Amber…Amber Polaskey..and why does Nick have your phone number in his phone?"

"I have no idea, why don't you ask him, once again why are you calling my phone?"

"I just want to know why is he calling you?"

"And I told you dear to ask him"

In the background, Trina heard a noise and it was Dolph, she could tell that he was angry by the tone in his voice. "Why the hell are you on my phone Amber? Did it ring or something?"

"Who is Trina Nick, who the hell is Trina?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I am asking you who she is?"

"She's a friend, why?"

"Are you dating her? Why is her number in your phone? Why is it under Chocolate Fire? Who is she Nick!"

"Hold on is she on the phone? Is Trina on the…Trina? Trina? Trina!"

"Yes Nick" she replied as she looked in the mirror. She wanted to cry but her pride was stronger than that so she didn't

"How long have you been on the phone…" "Amber why did you call her!" "Trina I am so sorry, I..I am…"

"Its ok Nicky, I knew better from the beginning, but that's my fault, trust no one that's my motto, enjoy your argument." Trina hung up the line and turned her phone off. Her sons teachers had her work number if they needed her and she was not dealing with any of it.

She needed to vent and her sister was at work, but her twitter sisters were a 24/7 band of females..the fist tweet went out and the avalanche began.

 _I hate when you start to slightly trust someone, because that's when they fuck it all up_

 _RomanGurl15 who did it_

 _Ambroseluver42 who I gotta shank_

 _SethiesBoo Fuck em_

 _Youngbaby15 What's wrong Trina_

 _Trina smiled at the responses and she responded slyly_

 _Nobody special guys, he fucked up and he knows it so at this point he can kiss the crack of my ass then right behind her message Dolph posted his own tweet._

 _So I assume you don't get a chance to prove someone's thoughts wrong. Stop acting so damn hard._

Trina's phone buzzed as his tweet hit her phone , and Trina was having none of it…so she responded..not expecting a response.. Although she did not tag his name he knew who she was talking to when she put a simple

 _Fuck you and fuck that skank that called my phone idiot..go play in traffic_

 _You are a piece of work..a real piece of work_

 _Yeah a piece of work you have been wanting since day one, but was too afraid to be man enough to slip in my DM's and say it pussy boy_

At this point, all of her 24/7 crew begin to catch on. She had told no one but her sister about the dates and the fun she had been having with Dolph, but when they saw the DM comment each of the. Instantly went to his page and saw his comments…each of them DM'd each other to !make sure they were not crazy and the they sat back and watched the fireworks.

 _crazy and the they sat back and watched the fireworks._

 _REALLY? I have been such a gentleman to you…but I take it you want me to handle you like I handle the guys in the ring huh_

 _You can't handle me pretty boy…I can handle you._

 _We will see who can handle who._

Trina ignored the last message and checked her DM's and here text messages which had blown up. Her DM's full with are you and Dolph dating and her text messages filled with OMGs and are you ok. The glass of wine she was sipping on crashed into the wall and she punched at her pillows on her couch. Her boys were spending the weekend with auntie so she could get some school work done so she was all alone. She was angry, frustrated and wanted to rip at something. She took the time to respond to everyone and then began to watch television. Her phone begin to vibrate, and she ignored it. It vibrated again and she ignored it.

In her mind at this point she just wanted to be by herself. Her phone vibrated again and she took another sip of wine and and answered without looking at the number

"What"

"Open the door Trina"

"For what Nick?"

"Just open the door."

"No, I don't feel like being bothered, at all, go away."

"So you don't want to see me?"

"Go away,I'm not opening the door."

"You sure about that Trina?"

Dolph pulled up in Trina's driveway and walked directly to the spot that Trina kept the spare key. Sticking the key in the door he asked her again about opening the door an she disconnected the call. Dolph turned the key and entered quietly. Trina had gone into the bathroom to take her shower. Dolph had already had two gin and tonics and poured himself a glass of wine.

As he heard the water begin to run, his mind floated back to their first meeting…then to the tweet, then to their last date. He wanted her, he had been calm for three months…he had been considerate..he wanted her. Standing up, he cracked the door to her room..the smell inside of it was intoxicating, her scent filled the room and he inhaled her.

Inching closer to the bathroom the water became louder. He begin to unbutton his shirt as he stood by the bathroom. He threw his shirt on the bed, next his jeans, which he slid down past his tones legs. He was so hard for her. He watched her shadow as she washed herself…

Trina felt him when he entered the house. She smelled him as he moved through her house. Her body began to tingle when he was near her. Heat began to rise in the pit of her stomach when she heard her bathroom door squeak. She could see his shadow moving towards her and she braced herself.

Dolph didn't snatch the shower curtain back, he climbed in behind her, and Trina shivered. "Just had to use the spare key huh? I should have never told you about that thing."

Reaching around her waist he took her hand, and she leaned back on his chest. She could feel him against her, his dick pressing in her back and she sighed. His hands began to massage her breast until her nipples became fully erect. "Do you want me to leave Trina," he whispered in her ear as he bit the nape of her neck."If you do, I'll leave…but I just wanted you to see how bad I want you."

"No," she whispered as she pressed her body against him. "I want you to stay"

Trina turned to face him. Looking up into his eyes, both of their hair wet and dripping as the water ran. They both gave in. Reaching down, Dolph grabbed her hair and began to kiss her passionately. Her hands searched every part of him. She couldn't wait any longer she had been craving this for so long. Trina kneeled down before him and took him fully into her mouth. He tasted as good as she had imagined. He lips and tongue ran freely from the head of his dick to the shaft. Slurping slowly on him, she felt his body tremble and she continued her tasting of him. Her tiny fingers toyed with his balls as he hissed out her name. "Yessss right there Trina…oh yessss". This gave her more fuel, because hearing him turned her on. She grabbed his ass as he begin to thrust himself into her mouth. She was dripping at the thought of him being inside of her. "Suck my dick yessss Trina" he continued to thrust himself deeper and deeper into her mouth and she moaned as loudly as he did her body began to shiver and he knew she was about to cum. He touched her hair and pulled her back.

Lifting her on his shoulders he began to devour her, he used his tongue to open her up and slammed her into the shower wall so he could keep their balances. Trina held onto the curtain rod as she rode his tongue fiercely. She screamed his name loudly as he continued to lick her clit over and over. He braced her on his face and held her as his tongue slid deeper inside of her. He could feel how tight she was and that made him even more ready his tongue danced inside of her and her hips met him with every move. His hands palmed her ass and she slowly began to grind deeper on his mouth. As she was about to cum he pulled her down off the wall. He was not going to fuck her in this shower.

"Come on"

In a daze she followed with no words. He began to put the condom on himself, but Trina took the condom from him and put it on herself rolling it down slowly as he watched her with lustful eyes. "Stop teasing me Trina and let me fuck you."

"You said you could handle me right?" he looked at her and smiled, because he knew what she was doing.

"Yeah I did Trina I did."

"Ok well let's make sure…tonight I have control…if you can take it, then I will hand full control back to you, is that fair?"

Dolph put his hands behind his head and left it all to her. He did not make a move. Trina climbed on top if him and watched his face as she slid down on his dick. The tightness of her made him jump. Trina braced herself on his chest and begin to move quickly, her clit rubbing against him brought her to an instant orgasm immediately. Her hips rocked back and forth and she reached for his neck as she rode him. His hands held her hips and she watched as his eyes closed. She could feel him growing inside of her. Holding his neck, she felt in total control "You like it don't you?"

"Yes."

"How much"

"I want to stay inside of you, and just not move."

"Show me you like it Nicky"

Dolph grabbed her hips and turned her on her back. His strokes slowly began to fill her and she arched herself off of the bed as s came again all over his stomach. He smiled because now it was his turn to make her feel him. Grabbing her legs he bent them as far back as he could and he thrust forward and she screamed his name while grabbing his shoulders. He repeated the same action over and over while she came continuiously. Her body shook and he dove into her while pinning her down on the bed. She wiggled and screamed his name. Leaning down he pounded her while whispering "is it what you imagined Trina?"

The first time she said nothing and just moaned. Then she shook head yes "I can't hear you Trina."

"Yes, yes it is and more."

"Fuck me back." He moaned as his thrust quickened

Trina braced herself and flipped him with her body weight so she was back on top. Bracing herself again by having one hand on his chest and the other on his neck, she began to roll her hips over him. With quick thrust from below and those thrust being met by her own. Dolph began to cum he dug his nails into her hips and she dug hers into chest and throat. The two of them fought for control, but neither had enough control to resist the power of the other.

As Dolph came, he reached over for his jeans and Trina looked at him with confusion. He smiled "Round 2 I'm not even close to finished. Pulling off the first condom and putting on the second he bent her over in front of him and entered her from behind gripping her hair and shoulders the thrust were so powerful that as he thew his hips into her sh scrambled forward. Gripping the sheets she screamed his name and he slapped her in her ass.

Pulling out he took her into his mouth again, he couldn't get enough of her and he hated it took him so long to quench his thirst for her. He pulled her back on her tongue and he licked her clit and she shivered and moaned.

"I will never wait this long again for what I want," he whispered as she tightened around his tongue "and you will always cum when I am inside you…can you hold that nut for me Trina and she moaned a loud yes as he grabbed her hair again and teased her. Sticking his head in and pulling it out without warning. He teased her for several minutes, and then she pulled him into her and thrust her hips deeply upon him as she came one last time. Dolph joined her as he came with her.

The two of them collapsed on the bed and instantly fell asleep, not waking again until morning. Trina woke first. Dolph was sleeping silently with her in his arms. She looked up at him and kissed him and he gripped her tighter. "Nick, I have to pee and shower."

"I'm not stopping you baby." He said cracking one eye

She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Wanna join me"

"Damn right I do."

Taking his hand Trina lead him into the bathroom. Laughing he looked at her and mumbled "What have I gotten myself into?"

Trina smiled and whispered into his ear "You have no idea Nicky, not even a clue."


	5. Afterglow

The last session between the two of them left Dolph and Trina weak, neither could say a word and they both just laid quietly and stared at each other. Dolph got up and went to take his shower. Trina looked at his toned and tanned back and wanted to jump on.

"Want me to join you again?"

"Nooo,you have done enough, my damn legs hurt."

*Well you should stop trying to be a daredevil in bed, thinking someone can not gang with you."

"Shut up Trina"

"Nope!"

"You want me to come back over there and make you shut up Trina?"

"You think your man enough?"

"Your questioning it after all that?"

"I mean you did good, but I am still awake…make me go beddie by then you are the man." She said with a sly grin as she laid back in the middle of her bed.

Dolph smiled at the challenge.."There is a reason they call me the show off."

Walking back over to the bed, he grabbed Trina by her ankles and yanked her down to the beds edge. Propping her legs on his shoulders he kissed down her legs..biting and leaving marks as he went along. Trina jumped at every nip on her skin, and Dolph smiled at every hiss she made. Parting her legs he dove into her with his tongue and she flexed backwards trying to catch herself. Sliding slightly off the side of the bed she realized she had nowhere else to go. Dolph acted as if she was the last great buffet meal he would devour, and be continued to suck and lick on her clit.

Trina pushed herself off of the bed and he grabbed her and held her hips down. Half of her body was on the floor and the other half positioned perfectly for him. Sliding into her was easy and she hissed once again as he took his time. With each stroke he felt her wetness grow. The movement of her hips made him want to cum, but he held himself and slammed into her with all his might. Holding her legs on his shoulders he grabbed her hands and pulled her up on the bed while bracing her back in his hand. Standing with her on the bed he whispered "I think I will make you climb the wall today.." then he licked her ear and bit her neck. Slamming her against the wall she moaned at how forceful he was. She clawed at his back, as he thrust into her time and time again. Waiting for the reaction he was looking for.

Trina wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and met him, throwing her body against him, she felt herself beginning to cum. Her walls closed around him, her legs began shaking, Dolph yanked at her hair as they hit the wall over and over. Then Dolph teased her again…lifting her on the wall with nothing to grasp but his shoulders he tastes her again. Moaning as if he was in extacy Trina grabbed his shoulders and her legs trembled at the feeling of him. Grabbing his hair she screamed as she released herself.

Slamming her back on the bed he positioned her on her knees. "Lift it up for me, let me see it" he whispered as she braced herself. Slamming into her again he gripped at her hips and thighs. "Tell me again what I need to do Trina?"

She said nothing, but moans escapes her mouth. Grabbing the sheets before her she screamed, and Dolph kept up the pace with her. Every time she thought she was getting the best of him, he caught her mid stroke. Sweat pouring from every part of them. Trina collapsed with him still inside of her and he smiled. "No, your not done, not yet…"

Flipping her over, he went back down to taste her. "Will you challenge me again Trina?" He said as he licked and fingered her to full wetness again. Trina moaned his name and tried to touch his head as she thrust her body down on him, but he grabbed both of her hands and held them so she could not move anything but her hips. "Will you?"

"No!" She screamed as she came again. Dolph entered her and joined her as he came with her. As he finished he watched as Trina balled up and closed her eyes.

"Well my work here is done." He said with a smile as he entered the bathroom. Trina remembered nothing until the vibration from his phone, on the nightstand. Cracking one eye she looked over and picked up his phone and did not pay attention to who's phone it was. Both she and Dolph had the same phone

"Hello" she whispered

"who the hell is this!"

"This is Trina, who the hell is this?"

"Why do you have Nicks phone? Where is he?"

"He is in the shower, that's where he is..anymore questions?"

"Who do you think you are. He doesn't want you he wants me I am his girlfriend not you!"

"Could have fooled the hell out of me. Look I was asleep, Nick just fucked me sleepy, so I am going back to sleep ….he will be leaving here soon and this is his last round with me because he doesn't know how to control his women. So could you just wait until he leaves I will tell him to call you."

Trina threw the phone on the bed and went back to sleep. Dolph came out o the bathroom and leaned against the bathroom door watching her as she slept soundly. Something about her made him want more, but he had to go to the gym and then to his signing in Chicago. Getting his clothes on he saw his phone vibrating and looked at it. He didn't even think about answering it.

"Answer it, its your main girl." Trina mumbled

"I don't have a main girl."

"Well she said differently."

"So, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Kudos for you, I have to get ready to go."

"Where are you going, I was going to come back after my signing."

"Come back for what Nick, we aren't dating, you can go where you want, fuck who you want, I could care less."

"Hell is wrong with you Trina?"

"Not a thing, your gonna leave and we are done."

"Who said?"

"I said, now get out."

Dolph looked at her and wanted her to face him, but she gave him the cold shoulder.

"Trina I can't stop someone from calling my phone."

"Your not supposed to, I will talk to you on Twitter." Dolph looked down and shook his head as he walked out."

'Want to know how to keep people from calling you? She whispered to herself "Change the fucking number."

She did just that, and no one had the number minus her famiy and closest friends.


	6. You Can't Fight It

Dolph smiled at each person that came and said hello at his signing. Seth sat two people away from him, and Dean sat beside Seth. Dolph kept his thoughts to himself as Seth and Dean began to make snide comments to the side.

"Hey Dolph, how's it hanging?"

"I don't know ask TiTi." He said with a smile

"Dolph, you shouldn't be upset, the better man won, its all good."

"Dean, do you agree?" He said looking around Seth to his "brother"with a look and laugh.

"I'm not getting in this one, I have my girl, I'm not even touching it."

"Right." He said with a wink.

Looking at his phone, he kept checking his his twitter, and his text messages and nothing came across either. He picked up the phone and called Trina's phone number and got the message that the number was disconnected. He looked down at his phone to make sure he had not dialed the wrong number. He hadn't .

"What the hell?"

Dolph immediately got on Twitter and DM'd Trina and got no response. Which upset him more and more.

 _HeelZiggler- Are you serious right now?_

* * *

Trina took the day to herself, sh was not ready to get involved, she was not ready to be hurt, and she was not ready to deal with extra bull, which was what Dolph and his little stalker seemed to be headed. Trina had been stalked and talked about non Twitter for one reason. Dolph noticed her..plain and simple. She was tired of the private questions, the DM's from others and the jealousy. She sat outside after her minuet at the gym, she had brought some lunch with her and decided to soak up some son while allowing her mind to just relax.

Her phone rang a few times and at first she thought it was Dolph, but she remembered he didn't have her number anymore. Looking down she saw a number she had never seen and almost didn't answer it.

"Hello"

"Is this Trina?"

"Yes who is this, although she remembered the voice from the other day."

"Is Nick with you right now?"

"I am not sure hat possessed you to call my phone, I further more have no idea how you got my new number when Nick doesn't even have it, but no he is not with me. You can have him. You see I am not about fun and games. Women calling my phone and stalking me over someone else is a game to me. I would really appreciate it if you did not call my number again. Thanks."

* * *

Trina disconnected the call and immediately called Dolph, not thinking about the fact that she had made it her mission to not talk to him again.

As a fan walked away with a huge smile on her face, Dolphs phone rang. He signed another photo and looked down.

"Yeah." He said in an annoyed voice

"Look, get your chick in check. Do you hear me! The next time she calls my phone she isn't going to have to worry about another female competitor she will have to worry about me, do you understand Nick! I didn't sign up for this, and I will not deal with some gutter trash chick stalking me over you."

"Trina, wait …wait…what are you talking about I don't even know what is going on. I haven't talked to you all day long, what are you talking about?"

"That girl called my phone, which means she is doing some kind of hacking stuff because I changed my number this morning."

"Oh so you did change it without even telling me, so what you were just not going to talk to me anymore Trina?"

"That is nether here nor there and we do not need to talk about that. I am telling you to warn her, because she can get the hands real quick and I wont think twice about it."

"Trina can you shut up for a second please. I will be over after this signing so please open the door and stop being mean"

"I don't want to see you."

"Yes you do Trina, stop being so hard headed."

"I mean what is there to say."

"I will say all I have to say when I get there, I have to go"

* * *

Trina sat studying and writing notes a majority of the day, she focused on two exams she had coming up at the end of the week. Her major courses had been taken at the beginning of her journey. She was actually winding down her classes to complete her studies and get her degree. As she studied, her mind would drift to the night before. She wasn't sure why, because she was actually upset with Nick, she felt that he should be able to control this situation better and was not understanding this entire thing they had. Whatever it was, it made her uncomfortable. ""We don't do relationships Trina, so what are you doing?"

She had to find a way from under Zigglers spell, he had cast it on her a while ago, and he didn't even know it. It kind of just eased up on her, like his Tweets. Some days she would just look at his picture. Some days she would just read his tweets. Some days she would just look at her favored tweets. Then other days she would just sit back and fantasize about what it would be like to be with him. Well she didn't have to dream anymore she had experienced it live and in color.

She chewed on her pen and heard a click in the door and thought it was her sister coming in to bring the boys and did not look up.

"Where are my babies at." She said looking up as Dolph stood above her. "I have to move that dang key."

"Yea anyone can find it, even me, can I sit down we need to talk."

Trina moved some of her notebooks off of the couch so he would have some space, and he just watched her. "I don't know what it is."

"What are you talking about, Nicky?"

"You, you could care less about me couldn't you Trina?"

"I care about you a lot, but I don't care about getting calls on my phone from private numbers. I don't care about people stalking me, that's not cool. If you want to be with me then you have to check that. Now, not tomorrow, not next week…but NOW."

Sitting back on the couch Dolph watched her study. The intensity in her eyes was actually turning him on. Her hat was up in a bun, she had a pencil behind her ear, and she was still chewing on the pen she had between her lips when he walked in. One lonely piece of hair draped her neck. He allowed his eyes to trail her neck and to her breast, s they seemed to peek at him from her shirt. His eyes continued to her tone legs, that sat in indian style as she sat with her mind focused. Dolph ran his hand along her thighs and she looked over at him.

"You are so, not getting any."

"Im not trying to, I just like watching you in this mode, so focused and so beautiful"

"Ok you might get a little bit."

Trina continued her work and after a bit,Dolph got quiet, she figured he was sleeping. Which he was. She stared at him for a few moments. His hair hung loose on his shoulders. Hus eyes and lips beautifully formed for her to partake of. His hands rested on his knees and he looked as if he was peacefully smiling. Trina touched his cheek and smiled at how exhausted he was.

"Why do I like you so much? I used to hate you…now I can't shake you. I HATE THIS MESS!"

Leaning close to him, she touched his chest, then his legs and he opened his eyes and looked at her. She reached over and braced her arm so she could straddle him. As she placed herself on top of him, Dolph looked at her with the sexiest look she had ever hands encased her waist and he held her while looking closely at her features.

"What are you doing Trina?"

"I honestly have no idea, but it just feels right."

Trina reached down and released him from his pants and took the condom she had in her hands and unfolded it on him. Positioning herself she slid down on him slowly. Her legs trembling slightly Dolph looked up at her as she began to move on top of him.

He filled her perfectly and she took him completely inside of her. Throwing her head back she closed her eyes and let her body control them both. Dolph took a handful of her hair in his hands and yanked her backwards so he could watch her closely. Trina began to moan and Dolph began meeting thee strokes with his own. He watched as her body flexed. Trina moaned loudly and her body controlled him. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to.

As the two of them reached their climax They both decided to let go and let it fall as it fell. Trina leaned on his chest and he kissed her with whispers of affection.


	7. We

For the past few weeks, Trina and Dolph spoke very little. Trina was deep into her studies and Dolph was overseas on the European tour. A few text came every few hours and Trina would respond and go back to her studies.

Her boys were out of town with family this weekend so she decided to just use the weekend as a rest day. Laying on her bed she listened to Welcome To The Jungle by GunsNRoses, and relaxed. The week had been rough and she needed to wind down. With a glass of tequila on the night stand she unwound herself.

Thinking back to their last night together,Trina wondered If this was it,were they a couple, were they just cut buddies. She didn't like to think about these things…that just wasn't her at all. She wasn't really into the relationship thing.

Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Her mind wrapped in a cocoon of doubt, lust and desire. She was standing in a ring, totally alone. No crowd, no other matches, just her. Dolph started to stroll to the ring quietly…no music…no outfit, just him his hair pulled back in a ponytail. A nice shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked at her with a strong look, his jaw clenched.

Trina watched him closely, trying to figure out what exactly was he doing. She smiled softly, which wasn't even in her mind to do. He had her slightly under his spell, she wanted this to be what it was but it was starting to turn into something more and that was getting under her skin slightly.

Dolph stepped into the ring and said nothing..he walked over and kissed her with passion she had never felt. Running his hand down her back he held her as close to him as she could. She moaned softly from beneath his kiss and it made him hungrier for her. His hands and lips searched for her and he could not control himself. Lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. His kissed became a fever for her. Inching up every part of her. Her skirt positioned just right as he slid her toward the turnbuckles in the ring…Sliding her panties to the side he leaned her against the turnbuckle and entered her quickly. Moans escaped her throat as she slid up and down upon him, grabbing her he held her close.

" your driving me insane Trina, what have you done to me."

She continued to ride him roughly…and moans escaped her in her dreams and as she lay on her bed quietly…

* * *

Dolph pulled up in Trina's driveway, he hadn't told her he was done with his part of the tour, or that he was headed home. Even though they had not put any stipulations on what they were doing he felt as if she was his now. He felt a closer bond to Trina compared to anyone he had ever been with…including his ex girlfriend. He sometimes cringed when he got the key from the hidden place on her porch from fear of walking into her home and someone else being there.

Yet he liked the element of surprise it brought. He came with an arm full of gifts for her and the boys. Everything from action figures to a throw cover for Trina's bed. Topping it off with a dozen mixed roses. Entering the house quietly he locked the door. The television was on, but no one was watching it. He tipped to the boys room, but they weren't there. Turning off the television, he began to hear moaning coming from Trina's room and he stopped, setting all of the items on the couch. As fear set in he rounded the corner, and there she laid in the middle of her bed, alone.

Smiling he removed his shoes and shirt and climbed in the bed beside her. His arms encased her and she whispered "I love you Nick" quietly and melted onto his chest. She didn't even realize what was said but he did. Looking down at her he returned the words in her ear and dozed off.

Waking the next morning Trina felt arm around her and jumped. Her headphones still in her ears. She looked up and sleeping on her head was Dolph. She smiled to herself and wiggled from his grasp. He slept so soundly that he didn't even realize she had gotten up. Once she used the bathroom she headed to fix a cup of coffee, and she saw a huge spread of items on the couch.

A dozen roses were on the table 3 red, 6 white and 3 pink, on top of them a card. She opened the card and hand written inside:

 _I know this is new to you Trina, its new to me as well. I'm not trying to take over your time or your life I just want to be a part of it if you will allow me to. I don't know where we are going, just hope we get there. I really like you a lot and I can say I will do nothing deliberately to hurt or disrespect you._

 _Sincerely_

 _Nick_

Trina stood silent for a few minuets drinking in what she had just read. Dolph eased behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Her head dropped forward and she remained quiet.

"Nick, I am not into relationships, they don't go well for me. I have tried them."

"You haven't tried with me though, that's the difference."

"I get bored easily."

"In three months have I bored you once?"

"No"

Turning her to face him he iifted her eyes to meet his. "Im not asking you to marry me, I'm not asking for titles..at least not yet…what I am asking for is honesty, and you to trust me."

Trina reached up and pulled Hus lips close to hers "If you hurt me, I will literally fuck you up, do you know that?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm not going to."

"And my boys are included in that, you hurt them I am fucking you up."

"Never would hurt them Trina …Dolph loves the kids."

Laughing loudly Trina smiled and kissed him. The kiss was wanting and the desire they felt began rushing from within the two of them. Dolph lifted her up and placed her on the table. His hands searching for her. His sweatpants fell to the floor and his manhood showed itself ready for her. Trina was famished and rose on her knees and began to take him fully into her mouth. His moans bringing her to a level of wetness she had never experienced. Dolph thrust himself forward in her throat and she moaned at the very feeling of having him there. Coming close to the edge he stopped her.

Placing the condom on himself he lifted Trina off of the table and onto his lap. "Ride me Trina."

Looking down at him she realized just how handsome he was to her, she smiled as she slid onto body in a fever for him and his for her they finally made love. Staring in the living room and ending in the bedroom. As Dolph released himself and Trina joined him, they laid in each others arms.

Trina was silent for a long time.

"What's wrong?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"This."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, but when I do you will be the only one I talk to"

"Good."


	8. Just LiveJust Love

Trina sat quietly tonight in thought, the boys with her parents for a few days, her class studies up to date, Dolph would be in soon from tour and she was actually content. She had been waiting for the other show to drop for months now.

A lie, a phone number, a text…something to make her distrust Dolph and what had started to develop between them, and yet nothing happened. When they were together he always talked to whomever called, he never secretly texted. While on Twitter he would always take a second to let her see the crazy messages he got, and she would loudly and remind him, that some of those messages used to be from her…he in turn would laugh and say "Difference is, I was feeling you the whole time…not so much with them."

So was this what bliss felt like? Was this was being content in a relationship meant? She hadn't felt this feeling in a long time. The feeling that she could trust someone. The feeling that this was going to be the guy that broke down all the walls she had built up as her defense from the pain she had experienced with others. This was actually…love.

Trina always cringed at that word, she hated it actually, love..what the hell was love…a emotion that got you chopped off at the knees the first time you had a disagreement. The word that was used so lightly by so many when the truth was they had no idea of what the very word meant. The word that she has exuded to the two individuals that she gave life to, and that looked her in her eyes everyday with that same unwavering emotion before she dropped one off at school and the other off at daycare. Was this this finally something she could accept?

As she sat on her couch, she pondered different situations in her head and began to drift off to sleep, but her cell phone jolted her back to her senses as it rang.

"Hello."

"What you doing Trina?"

"Just sitting here."

"You alright?"

"Just deep in thought, that's all. What's up"

"Sitting here at the bar with Zack, Dean and Roman waiting to catch our next flight. What are you thinking about Trina?"

"You ever just sat, waiting for the other shoe to drop? Waiting for something bad to happen, because so much good stuff has taken place lately in your life? That's me right now."

"Why?"

"Because in real life, my real life that's how it happens Dolph."

"So you expect me to mess up then?"

"Kind of yeah."

"That should be the furthest thing from your mind though"

"I know, but its just me, its something that I have had to deal with for a long time, trusting others, because when I start to I always catch the short end of the stick."

"Trina look, I am not here to hurt you at all. I am here to be what you have never had. I can't do that if you won't let me though. If we make it phase one in this relationship to phase two and three and four then fine, but I am not going to do anything to cause those phases to stop."

"Dolph, I heard why you and that girl Triana broke up, it was over Nikki Bella and the fact that you cheated on her with Nikki. True or False?"

"It is very true Trina. I cheated on Triana with Nikki and I am not proud of it. I fought to get her back and I lost her, I have to deal with that on my end. I am not perfect..never claimed to be. In a moment of weakness fell and I messed up a lifetime of happiness by slipping back into the old times with her."

"How do I know you won't do it again?"

"I could sit here and say Trina I am perfect and will never look at, sleep with or deal with another woman romantically. Is that what you would like to hear?"

"No."

"You want the truth right?"

"Yes."

"Ok well here goes the truth. 300 days a year I travel from town to town. Some nights I go to my room and pass out, sometimes I go to a bar and then go to my room and pass out. Sometimes I meet some beautiful woman and I go with her to her room, then go to mine and pass out. It's the life I lead at times."

Trina sat in silence for a few minuets and thought about what she was going to say, but Dolph kept talking.

"Recently, it has been the first one, I do my show, and crash. I haven't had any desire to sleep with anyone else, because the current woman I am sleeping with has spun my head around."

"Oh really now has she?" Trina said as she snuggled up in Dolph's shirt and quietly listened to him.

"Yeah really. Trina, your amazing to me, I mean you are a mother, a student and you make time for everything. Even me."

"Dolph shut up, I don't do mushy too well."

"Then why are you smiling."

Trina laughed to herself silently, because she did have a huge grin on her face and hated how he made her feel when she talked to him. She didn't even want to hear his voice anymore because it sent butterflies through her.

"I don't know I guess because your making me laugh with this nonsense."

"Trina."

"Yes." She said as she bit her lip and saw him in her vision standing at the bar, in his jeans, hair pulled back.

"When I get there, I am going to make love to you with a serious passion. I desire to feel every inch of you. Everything you can give me..I want."

"Stop please, I'm getting….just stop."

""Your ready aren't you?"

"Yes, so ready."

"Good."

She heard the lock to the door and looked over as she held Dolph's sweatshirt close to her nose, sniffing his scent. Looking he walked in and dropped his bag by the door. Trina laughed and Dolph smiled. The entire time he was actually on his way to her place. He had landed an hour ago. He did this to Trina repeatedly and always got her, which irritated her at times. This was not one of those times though.

Walking over to her, he looked softly at her and her breathing became ragged. He unbundled her hair and ran his fingers through it and pulled her to him. Neither of them wanted to be free of the other so they began their session on the couch and in the middle of it rolled onto the floor. It was beautiful how he caressed her. Looking fully into her eyes with every stroke as he entered her. Her chocolate legs encasing him as he moved in rhythm with her body.

He always took his time tasting her, caressing her, making love to her. He always knew when she was close to climax because her body would tremble softly before her walls devoured him. She sent him somewhere that he had never been. As he began to reach his peak, she met his thrust and bit his neck and mumbled out an "I love you". Leaning down kissing her cheek he whispered the same words in her ear and exploded inside of her.

They lay a tangled mess on the floor. Dolph laying on her chest, Trina still a confused mess trying to figure out why this guy had made it to the place no one else had.

"Trina?"

"Yes baby."

"I meant it, I do love you."

"I meant it too, I love you as well."

"So what now?" he whispered

"We just take it day by day Dolph, day by day, week by week….we just live…and love."

"I like that."

"You like what?" she said running her fingers through his think brownish blonde locks.

"We are going to just live..and just love…."

Dolph picked Trina up from the floor and carried her to the bedroom, and began another session of lovemaking. Lifting her onto his lap he asked her to ride him and she mounted him and moved with him. As his watched her, her eyes closed…lips parted…hair a sweaty mess…he got a glazed look in his eyes….and held onto her hips as she moved.

His hands roamed her body and her legs began to shiver as he met her movements with his own. As she came they met each others eyes and they knew… no words needed to be said..they knew this was it…this was them…


End file.
